Unscripted
by darienne.emilie
Summary: When Hanna Weller is signed to WWE, they have big plans for her. Some of those plans involve several superstars, including her long-time celebrity crush CM Punk. But, it seems fate had big plans for her as well; involving a certain superstar. Fate always works in mysterious ways. CM Punk/OC pairing on and off-screen settings. Rated T for precautionary measures


**I'm a huge WWE fan. My two favourite wrestlers of all time are John Cena and CM Punk (I own merch from both!) It's rather upsetting to think the lovely CM Punk hasn't had a long-term relationship, so I've decided to create one for him. But where will it lead? Could romance on-screen create chemistry off-screen? We shall see! Please R&R, if you follow me you know the drill ;D Enjoy!**

* * *

_Today is my first day working on WWE. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hanna Marie Weller, I'm a dancer, actress, and gymnast by trade. I started working in the film industry as a stunt double for actresses like Dakota Fanning and Chloë Grace Mortez, as my small frame and blonde-brown hair made me unique. But I longed to act in bigger roles, ones where you could see my face and hear my voice. That's when WWE approached me._

_I'd been a fan since I was a kid, my dad Kevin and I used to watch it with my brothers. When I started pumping iron with him at 15, my dad suggested I become a Diva. I laughed. But at 20, I was living in LA by myself in a mediocre apartment, getting paid $30,000 a film to do flips for actresses who couldn't risk breaking nails or legs. But hey, I can't complain about my agency's massive insurance policy on me. So in December of 2012, WWE asked me to double for Kelly Kelly in an upcoming film. Vince McMahon was on set and saw me working on flips and fight scenes. He asked me if I would be interested in working for them. I asked in what role. He looked me up and down and said five words that would change my life:_

_"Think you could be a Diva?"_

_I was signed the next day and it was decided I would portray an intern in developmental territory status. I would occasionally interrupt scenes by running through and speaking in a panicky, hurried voice. I would make my debut by the end of January off-handedly mentioned they wanted me to be a large part as a superstar, because I had a lot of talent apparently. I didn't care for their reasons, I was just glad to be a part of it. My whole family was thrilled. So was I. But soon I'd have just more than one reason to be happy about being in WWE._

__"And we're back with Monday Night Raw!" Jerry said as the camera panned in on him and his co-correspondent Michael Cole. I'm Jerry "The King" Lawler."

"And I'm Michael Cole." Michael said, introducing himself. "And it is New Years' Eve here in and we are about to wrap up for the night here on RAW as it is New Years Eve and some of us actually want to go out tonight. We're about to start the tag team match of Randy Orton and Sheamus vs. Lord Tensai and Brotus Clay." The camera panned to the image of Randy Orton and Sheamus stretching in the ring and discussing strategies.

"That's right Michael Cole, and up next you'll be asking CM Punk what his New Years Resolution is. What do you think it'll be?" Jerry asked.

"I don't know King, but I hope it's get rid of that god-awful lip piercing. He's gonna get that torn out one of these days!" Michael scoffed, wringing his hands at the camera.

"I like it! It adds to his tough persona." Jerry commented cheerfully. Michael rolled his eyes.

"It's gross, that's my final word on the matter." As Michael finished, the music changed to Lord Tensai's theme. A brief segment was played before it switched to Brotus Clay's theme. Naomi and Cameron came skipped out and began their usual disco dancing as Brotus and Tensai came dancing out. As they danced down the walk to the ring, Michael groaned aggravatingly.

"Oh for the love of God, can you believe these two?" Michael cried, face palming himself behind the camera.

"Don't you have a sense of humour?" Jerry asked through chuckles. "These two are hilarious!" The pair made both a comedic and controversial team. The normally vicious Lord Tensai had bonded with the quirky Brotus Clay, after dancing with him in lingerie in the ring; it really brought out his fun side. Since then, they dominated the tag team matches they had together.

Brotus climbed into the ring, then Sheamus backed out as the match began. Randy and Brotus went at it for a while, Randy got a two count on him twice; but both tagged out and Tensai and Sheamus when in. Sheamus got the upper hand with the Fiery Red Hand after a lot of brawling, but Tensai got Sheamus in a devastating chokebomb. Sheamus just managed to crawl to Randy and tag him. Tensai puts up a huge fight before Randy goes into animal mode and lands a bone-shattering RKO and then the pin...

"One, two, THREE!" the ref screamed over the cheers, leaping up and swinging his arms. The finishing bell rang and Sheamus jumped into the ring, pulling his partner to his feet and hugging him. The ref raisied both their hands over their heads as Justin Roberts announced the victory.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match! Randy Orton and Sheamus!" The crowd went up in roars of applause.

"What a match, eh Michael?" Jerry asked as the camera turned back to them.

"It was Jerry. If you remember earlier in the show, Sheamus commented on y show that his New Years Resolution was to, well, visit his home country again." Michel said, sounding pleased. Sheamus and Randy were standing on the ropes, arms raised.

"I do and that, in my opinion, is a wonderful resolution." Jerry noted. "Randy's was to spend more time with his daughter, wasn't it?" Randy and Sheamus began to exit the arena.

"It was, in fact, all of the WWE Superstars and Diva have great resolutions! Eve's was to participate more with her charity work, John Cena's was to go overseas to meet the Troops with some of the other Superstars, and The Miz's was to wear less expensive suits!"

"Ok, the Miz's was a little superficial." Jerry replied, rolling his eyes slightly. Michael shrugged.

_Backstage near the dressing rooms..._

"Eve, I don't want to go out to the bar after the show. Really." Zack Ryder said to his ex-onscreen-girlfriend Eve Torres as she stood outside his dressing room door. They stood facing one another as the camera faced the door. Eve pouted a bit.

"Come on Zack! John really wants you to come with us!" Eve exclaimed, touching his shoulder lightly. Zack tensed then relaxed. He dropped his head in thought, then raised it smiling.

"Well, alright the-"

"COMING THROUGH!" Suddenly, a blonde, glasses-clad girl wearing a short-sleeved white dress shirt, high-waisted pencil skirt, and black pumps carrying a clipboard came running by them. "Sorry! Please excuse me, I'm Hanna the Intern!" she exclaimed as she scurried past and down the hall. Eve and Zack exchanged glances.

"Do you know her?" Eve asked, pointing down the hall where the girl named Hanna ran.

"Nope, but man, she was cute." Zack said, lowering his sunglasses in the direction and grinning. Eve rolled her eyes.

_In the ring with Michael Cole and CM Punk..._

"Hello again WWE, I'm Michael Cole and I'm here with the former WWE champion, CM Punk." Michael Cole stated, non-chalantly gesturing toward him, as he leaned against the ropes next to him. Punk rolled his eyes and shook his head. "So, Punk, what's your New Year's Resolution for 2013?"

"Well, Michael." Punk said, taking the microphone from his hand. "Funny you ask that. Now, I think everybody plans to believe my resolution is to get my WWE Championship back from The Rock-" the crowd roared in support- "But no, that is not the case. I was actually talking to my mother this morning," Punk paused as he was climbing onto the corner post. "-Yes, I do talk to my mother regularly. Anyways-" Punk sat onto the corner post. "-my mother and I were talking and you know what she said to me?" -The audience sounded a WHAT?- 'Phillip, why do you never have a nice girl to bring home at the holidays? I wish you could have a nice lady to marry.' And it got me thinking. That should be my resolution; to find a nice girl and finally settle down." -The audience cooed an awww.- "So that is my resolution, to find a nice girl and settle down." He extended his microphone hand out to Cole, who was wiping away non-existant tears.

"Thank you Punk. That was beautiful!" Michael exclaimed. Punk hopped down off the post and was about to exit the ring when he turned back to the mic and pulled it close.

"By the way, I won't be in any bars tonight. I'm flying to New York to see the Ball drop!" The crowd cheered as Punk climbed under the first rope and exited the arena.

_Backstage by the dressing rooms..._

Punk was heading toward his dressing room when suddenly, the intern Hanna smacked right into him. She was knocked right backwards, her glasses flew off, and her clipboard dropped at her feet. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Coming Mr. McMahon!" The girl sat forward and scrambled for her glasses. As she found hem, CM Punk picked up her clipboard and looked at the girl. Her head was down so that her blonde hair blocked her face. She scrambled to her feet and dusted herself off, hair still in her face. She glanced at Punk and he could see the brown eyes behind her hair widen. "Oh god. Mr. Punk I'm so sorry-" she saw the clipboard in his hands. "-Thank you Mr. Punk." The girl took the clipboard and ran away. Punk stood there, half confused half mesmerized...

_What the audience didn't know was that two moments of the show were both spontaneous and unscripted. The "I want to find a girl" rant Punk went on was a gap in the script that the scriptwriters left open, as were all of the other resolutions. But the moment with Punk and I was completely unscripted. I wasn't supposed to crash into him and he wasn't supposed to help me out. It's kind of funny how things can happen._


End file.
